Power of the Tyranno
by amnesia bear
Summary: One day the 5ds gang were preparing to face off to the Dark Signer until they meet this brown haired girl,who may hold the most terrifying power ever to come to the Earth.WARNING:Contains OC's and incest in later chapters.
1. Crow vs Girl

**Hi! This is my first Yugioh 5ds fanfic. So please don't flame me if I made a mistake. I do not own yugioh 5ds in any way.**

Dawn had just arrived on the junkyard soil of Satellite. Crow was just checking the area to see if any Dark Signers were there. He had so much confidence in himself he was sure he could win against anyone. Finally he spotted a dark brown girl walking around with a duel disk on her arm. She looked like she was 15 or 16. Crow decieded he would duel this mysterious girl.

"Hey, you!"yelled Crow. The girl turned around and stared at him. Crow threw a chain around her duel disk. "Duel me! You really have no choice!" Crow challenged. The girl let out a long sigh and said,"Fine I'll duel you. But if I win you let me go on without a word. But if you win then I'll introduce myself." Crow nodded and at the same time they both shouted,

"DUEL!"

(Crow-4000 Girl-4000)

"You know what the say about ladies first. Draw!" She said. She looked at her hand carefully. Finally she had made a decision.

"I summon Hydrodon in attack mode!"(ATK/1600 DEF/1000 LV 4) A water like prehistoric turtle appeared on the field. "Next I activate Gilasaurus' special ability! If he's in my hand then I can special summon it to the only backdrop is,is that you can special summon one monster from your hand as well." Gilasaurus appeared on the field.(ATK/1400 DEF/400)

"I place one card face-down and end my turn. Your up."

"I draw!" _Hmm….she has a face-down and two cards on the field…plus with her ability she just gave me I can get a lot of blackwings on the field,_he thought. "ok I summon Blackwing Bora the Spear in attack mode (ATK/1700 DEF/600). A bird holding a spear appeared on the you know the saying,two birds of a feather flock together. And Gale the whirlwind joins with Boris the Spear! Gale the whirlwind joined the field(ATK/1400 DEF/400). "Next,I use your ability to summon Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode!" The black bird came to the field(ATK/2000 DEF/900) "Next Im going to tune Gale the whirlwind with Bora the spear! I Syncro summon Blackwing armor master!" (Blackwing Armor Master (ATK/2500 DEF/1500)

"Go Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn! Attack Hydrodon!"

"Trap card activate! Negate Attack!"

"What?" Crow said disbelievingly.

"It negates your attack and ends the battle phase completely"

"Stupid brain! Why didn't I see that coming? Even a mere child wouldn't attack when theres a face down on the field!"shouted Crow. He swore and then declared his turn an end.

"Alright its my turn then! She drew the card from the banged up duel disk. "First I play the spell card, Big Evolution Pill. If I tribute one dinosaur on the field then I can summon any dinosaur that my little heart desires. I tribute Gilasaurus to activate this game changer of a card." Gilasaurus then disappeared letting the spell activate for three turns. "Thanks to my card,I can summon Ultimate Tyranno and Black Tyranno!" A giant T-rex and a black tyrannosaurus appeared on the battle field(Ultimate Tyranno ATK/3000 DEF/2200) (Black Tyranno ATK/2600 DEF/1800) . "And that's not all,I summon my trump. _The monster that has the power to unite all! The one full of love and the unifying strength of them all,Super Conductor Tyranno!" _A green T-rex with armor came to the field looking confident(ATK/3300 DEF/1400) . "Now that its all set,I attack Blackwing Armor Master with Black Tyranno!"

The black rex charged and rammed into the side of the blackwing and crashed into a billion pieces,which came flying toward Crow.(Crow 4000-3900) "Wait I felt a little shock when that hit me!" Crow declared loudly. He was bout to yell again but he saw the girl,eyes stretched wide as she gasped in a little pain. She then shook her head to clear it and said,"Ultimate Tyranno attack Blackwing Sircco the Dawn!

The giant dino then raced toward Sircco the Dawn and clamped its jaws on the blackwings neck again the monster blew up in pieces and hit Crow(Crow 3900-2900). This time Crow was moved a lil bit. _What is this shocking feeling?_ This time he looked the girl was staggering but regained her poster.

"Lastly,Super Conductor Tyranno attacks you directly! The dinosaur charged its weapons and fired at Crow. This time he flew and fell on the ground._ Oof,that hurt. It was worse that time._ Again he looked up and she was on the ground just like him._Why is she hurt?_ She got up and went over to him. "Ok you won so you can go" Crow started. "You did well. You sort of impressed me out there so I shall tell you my name."

She then bowed politly and said,"My name is Jasmine Davenson Lunford. He then said,"Mines Crow Hogan and can you tell why you are here? I thought we were evacuated." "Then why are you still here?" He shrugged and said,"Im with sector security." "Well I cant tell you anyway. Oh and I don't care if you tell any close friend but not to some stranger kay?" Before you could even say yea she left.

_Man shes mysterious. But shes also very pretty. Wait who am I going to tell?_

_Jack? No he'd want to duel her._

_Akiza? Even though Yusei trusted the psychic he didn't know her that much._

_The twins? That was a no brainer. There kids for cryin out loud!_

_Yusei? Yes he was the best choice!_

He hopped on his runner and went to Marthas as fast as his runner would go. When he got there he burst in the door so fast that Martha didn't know he had went in. He knocked on Yuseis door and heard a voice saying "Come in"

He went in almost blowing up out of impatience. Finnaly Yusei asked,"Whats going on Crow? You looked like you've just seen a dark signer. "I-I…." Suddenly he realized that he got there lickade split that he didn't have time to work it out in his mind. "Look Crow you know if you need anything I can always help." Crow then started on how he meet the girl and what he felt during the duel and her name. "Jasmine….good name but never heard of it before in satellite." Yusei said completely puzzled. Then he came up with an idea. "If you see her again at the same spot,then tell her to come with you. I must see this girl in person.

**Was it good? I think I might have spelled a few things wrong but hey at least it isn't writing lol. Please review if you liked and in later chapters theres gonna be incest so if you don't like then don't read. Bye Bye now!**


	2. The duel to reveal secrets! RuavsJasmine

_**Heres the next chapter to Power of the Tyranno! I don't own Yugioh 5ds in any way. Enjoy!**_

_It had been three days since the duel with Jasmine. Crow kept coming to the same spot but never had any luck. He also kept on thinking about why the girl got hurt like he did during the duel and why she wasn't evacuated like the others in Satellite. And why Yusei wanted to meet her. Why? Why? He shook his head to clear all of this confusion._

_He hopped on his runner and raced off toward the left sector of Satellite. But he didn't expect to see a secret place in some pile of junk. He crept toward it, hearing voices, one he could identify. It was Jasmine talking to what sounded like and old man. "Sensei,why are we staying here? I know that this is my home but we should evacuate and leave. I've already been caught by someone who has permission to be here." said Jasmine "One",he held up one finger,"This is your training grounds and we both know because of Sayer you havent fully controlled your powers, Two, the Dark Signers are coming and if the Signers arent here then some of it will be up to you,Three im almost to old to travel so if I have to die,then I want to die at my home in peace."Sensei replied. Jasmine nodded her understanding. "Now go and try to find the Signers. This time try the middle,they might be there. Goodbye now." Once Sensei finished, he went up to his bedroom._

_Jasmine then went out the door and bumped(more like slammed) into Crow. "Wha-? Wait,what are you _doing here?" she demanded. "Uhh I was looking for you. One of my-" "Now wait a second. Who you talking to Jasmine?"Sensei yelled from his bedroom. "Umm nobody, j-just myself." she stammered. "Okay then get a move on!" came the reply. "Lets talk somewhere else." Jasmine whispered in Crows ear. They hopped on his runner and zoomed off toward Marthas.

On the way Crow explained why he was looking for her. "You mean to tell me Yusei Fudo, King of the tournament, wants to see _me?_"she asked quizzically. "Yes he does." finished Crow. They finnaly got there. Crow got of his runner and went to the back where Yusei and the twins were practice dueling. Ruka and Rua were about to start a duel when Crow and Jasmine turned the corner of the house. They all stared at Jasmine when they came. Jasmine didn't return they're glares though. Finally Ruka spoke up,"That your new girlfriend Crow?" Crow blushed a little at this and practically yelled,"NO SHE IS NOT!" Ruka seemed hurt by this and barely said,"Jeez I was just joking."

"So this is that special girl you were talking about."said Yusei. "Yes she is. You should have a duel with her." "Wait! Yusei I want to duel her!" Rua declared. Crow and Yusei shook there heads knowing the battle was lost. "Fine but only if Jasmine will accept." Yusei then nodded toward Jasmine. "Ok I guess I'll duel you then" Rua then jump up and got his duel disk. Jasmine did the same and put her dino deck in the slot. Both duelists shuffled there decks and drew six cards and yelled,"Duel!"

(Rua 4000-Jasmine 4000)

"I'm up first! Draw! said Rua "I summon Deformer Magnen in defense mode!" A magnet appeared on the field covered in blue(ATK/800 DEF/800). "And since its in defense mode you cant attack any monster on my field except Magnen. And to keep him company I summon another Magnen in defense mode!" Yet another magnet came onto the field. "I also summon Deformer Celfon in attack mode!" A cell phone appeared and transformed into a robot (ATK/100 DEF/100). "I end my turn with a face up."

"Seems im up against machines. I draw!" she looked at her cards thinking up a strategy._ I got it!_ "I summon Oxygedon in attack mode." A green dino with a horn on its nose and clouds around its body shown itself (ATK/1800 DEF/800). "Next I summon Black Ptera! A black pteradon flew on the battle field (ATK/1000 DEF/500). I place on card face-down and bring my turn to an end."

"Then I'll go!" With that he drew a card,surprised what it was. _Here it goes. Here's my chance to impress the two best things I've ever seen._ "First I send one Magnen to the graveyard to summon Deformer Remoten. I tune my Celfon,Magnen,with my Remoten! _Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro summon! Envoy of love and justice,Power Tool Dragon!_ A yellow mechanical dragon with a screw on one hand came to the field (ATK/2300 DEF/2500) . "Well how do you like _my_ trump? Big isn't he? And the bad news for you is, he's gonna obliterate your Oxygedon!" Power Tool Dragon flew toward Oxygedon,almost hitting it with its screw driver. "I activate Magical Arm Shield!"she countered. "Whats that do?" Rua asked. "If you attack,then I can activate this card that not only stops your attack but I get control of the monster that attack for two turns." "WHAT?" Rua screamed disbelievingly. "Yep now Power Tool Dragon joins my team. Rua didn't meet her eyes and said "Turn end."

"Ok my turn." Jasmine drew. "I sacrifice Black Ptera and Oxygedon. _The one who has the power to unite all! Tribute Summon The one full of love and unifying strength of them all, Super Conductor Tyranno! _The armored green tyranno shown up on the field once again looking confident (ATK/3300 DEF/1400) "Theres my trump. Isnt he just beautiful?" Rua stepped back completely terrified. "I-I d-don't think so." Jasmine frowned and said,"I activate Goblin out of the Frying Pot. If I sacrifce 500 life points then I can destroy a trap or spell on your field" "NO!" "YES! I destroy your face down." The card then burst into a million pieces.

"I then equip Megamorph onto Super Conductor Tyranno. Now my trumps attack points are doubled." Jasmine stated "Uh oh I'm doomed" panicked Rua "Your never doomed unless your near death. Super Conductor Tyranno! Attack Rua directly! She then went into a trance like state and a mark with a tyranno like Super Conductor Tyranno glowed green on her left arm as the green tyranno fired its weapons at Rua. Rua went flying into a wall, knocking him out. Jasmine then said slowly,"Is…..he…..okay?" Then she passed out and fell into a little coma.

Yusei picked up Rua and Crow picked up Jasmine and they both check for injuries. Both duelist were brusied and locked in a coma. "It seems that Jasmine is a psychic. But not like Akiza. She seems to feel the same damage as her opponent. And shes some type of signer." Yusei stated. Crow nodded in agreement. They then sat the duelists in separate beds then went to cook them some soup when they woke up. Ruka went to check on her brother. He was ok a little hurt but ok. Only then did she check on Jasmine. Then she also went in a coma and began to see flashbacks of Jasmines past life.

(FLASHBACK)

Two adults and one kid were running away from people on motorcycles. They reached a dock with a ship called the _Thunderbird_. "Jasmine you must go to New Domino. There,you will meet with a person named Sayer. He will take you in and take good care of you I love you our princess good luck on your voyage" her parents directed. "I love you too mama and daddy. Please visit if you can" The parents winced knowing that they wouldn't be able too but replied,"We'll try. Now go Jasmine!" With that the ship bolted and left the harbor.

(Fast-forward in flash back)

"Wheres this girl at?" came a voice. "She'll be here in a few minutes sir." replied another. Finally a 13 year old came to the building towards the two gentleman. "Sorry Sayer, I kinda got lost." younger Jasmine said. "Its ok. You're here and that's all that matters." Sayer then took the girl into the Arcadia building. He then showed her to her room. Then some pictures of Jasmine dueling Sayer. And some she lost. But there was one bad one that hurt Jasmine and would forever.

"YOU LOST?" Sayer yelled at the girl. "I-I t-t-" "YOU ARE GOING TO RECEIVE PUNISHMENT! HARRY! GET THE WHIP! said Sayer. Harry got his special whip and handed over. He lashed it at Jasmines hip and then at her shoulder which inflicted horrible damage to her. He was about to strike again when a voice stopped him in his tracks. "Sayer! Have some mercy for this girl. The voice was Akiza. "But she lost her practice duel,bad. We need-" "Great duelists I know, but shes just a child barely an adult. So please leave her alone. Or I'll _make_ you."Akiza was dead serious this time. "Ok I will but no supper. Stay in your room!" Jasmine then got up and left. Her shoulder was bleeding badly but Arcadias nurse healed it well.

The next scene show Jasmine running away from the psychic duelists from Arcadia movement. Then the other was when she was at Satellite in an allyway still wounded. She limped because of her hip. An old man saw her and asked her to come to his home. It wasn't a home to brag about but it was sheltered. "Thanks for letting me come here." Jasmine said grateful. "Your welcome young girl, but I have something to offer." Jasmine looked at the man and nodded. "I want you to stay here and be my apprentice in dueling."the old man offered. "Umm…..sure as long as I can stay here and I need your name." "Its Sensei" "Ok mines Jasmine." then they shook hands.

The last scenes show Jasmine training to control her powers and wield her mark and deck. And at last it show Jasmine as the powerful duelist she was now. Luna then opened her eyes to see Jasmine and Rua stare at her. "You sorta went to sleep for a few mintutes. But you look ok now" Jasmine told her. "Y-yea." With that, Jasmine went into the kitchen. "Are you ok Ruka?" asked Rua concerned. "Im ok but did you see that vision of Jasmines past years?"asked Ruka. "Yea why? Did you?" "I did. And it was scary. But im ok now if your deeply concerned." The twins then hugged(More like held each other cause Rua wouldn't let go) and then went downstairs to devise there plan for the Dark Signers.

_I wish I could pick who I love the most. I mean they both are cute and beautiful. Wait! Rukas my sister! Its just brotherly love its just brotherly love._ But no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he knew it was true love. _But I cant love her. Its decided. I have to love Jasmine. _He stole a quick look at Ruka. _If only you weren't my sister….._ was the only thing he could think about as they talked about the plan for facing off to the Dark Signers.

**Was it good? I think it was a little longer than the last chapter. Heres the answer to all of the incest questions. Yes it is RuaxRuka but it starts out as RuaxJasmine. Until next Chapter, bye for now!**


	3. Demack&Sayer vs Rua&Jasmine Pt1

**Another chapter! I'm sorry I couldn't update a lil sooner but I was a bit busy. Oh well better late than never. Enjoy!**

"So Ruka and I are going to the monkey pillar?"asked Rua. They had been discussing about dueling the Dark Signers and who would face off to whom. "Yes,and Jasmines going with you." Ruka fidgeted when Yusei said that and everyone seemed to notice it. "You ok Ruka?"asked Crow. "Y-yea." She was still remembering the vision of her past. It had scared her a bit though she didn't know why. Or was she afraid of Jasmine cause of her powers? _Am I afraid of Jasmine? But….why?_ "Ruka!" She was snapped from her thoughts to see Rua motioning for her to go. "Hey we're going now."

As they were getting in Trudges' police car,Jasmine couldn't help from thinking that something bad was going to happen. _No that cant happen. Rukas going to face off to Demack and win. I __**have**__ to be optimistic about this._ But no matter how much she put that thought in her head the bad feeling just kept coming back. She shook her head to clear the horrible for Rua,who was in the middle of Jasmine and Ruka,was finding a hard time not blushing because of how close he was to the people he loved. _Again shes just your sister! And to her you are just her brother! And that's all you'll ever be…._he thought sadly.

In truth he never loved Jasmine like he loved his sister. His love for his sister was more than brotherly love. Though he was sure that his little sis didn't love him like he loved her. And since Jasmine can second,he had no choice but to love her. _ugghh all I want is it not to be so complicated!_ Rua thought,frustrated

And for Ruka,she was still thinking about the visions and trying to figure out why she was afraid of Jasmine. She wasn't like Akiza so why would she be afraid._It because she hurt your brother and showed you her past _she realized. She wasn't afraid for herself but for Rua and Jasmine. But then she heard a scream. She jumped at it then looked around to see if anybody was hurt or anything. But Rua and Jasmine where staring at her with weird looks on there faces. "Did you hear a scream?"she asked. Both shook there heads. "I think someones trying to contact me from the spirit world" she said. "Really?" both asked at the same time. "I think your just paranoid. Sheesh theres no thing as a "spirit world" And if there is then I'll be a monkeys uncle."Trudge said disbelievingly. Then a giant light came from Rukas seat. It stretched all the way into the sky. When the light disappeared,Ruka had disappeared with it. "Wh-where'd she go?" asked Jasmine,surprised. "I-I r-really don't know."Rua stammered. Trudge said,"She must of fallen out. Lets go look for her."

They had all split up to look for Ruka, which Rua knew that it was just a waste of time because she had probably left to go to the spirit world. Jasmine had went east,Trudge north,and he went south. He kept going and calling her name until he had gotten to the monkey pillar. "Whoa it's the pillar. Am I glad I brought my duel disk." He looked around. "I guess since Ruka cant face off to Demack I'm going to have to do the dueling." A guy in a black cloak came from the pillar. "I was waiting for you signer. If you want your card back I suggest you duel me" the man said.

Then purple flame came from the ground and surrounded them. It traced a purple monkey. "Ummm fine I will duel you. But you better give me the card after I win." he said bravely. "Wait whos dueling?" said a voice. Rua looked east and found out that it was Jasmine trapped like he was! "Rua! Am I glad to see you! This purple flame surrounded me and I got scared." She then asked,"Are you dueling Demack?" "Yea right now"he replied. She then activated her duel disk. "What in Gods name are you doing?" he said. "Whats it look like? Im going to help you defeat Demack. And your not going to stop me either. I don't need a boy to protect me all the time" she said.

"Fine,the more the merrier. And misery loves company. But I'll have to find a partner." "I'll be more than glad to help you" said yet another unknown voice. "Who the heck are you?" Jasmine asked. "I think you should already know me" the voice snickered. Sayer then came out of the shadows with a duel disk. "S-sayer?" both of them said. "You'll do just don't slow me down. Its important that I get rid of these two. Especially the nonsigner." he declared. All of them got there cards and shouted,

DUEL!

(Rua&Jasmine 8000-Demack&Sayer 8000)

"Ladies first. I draw!" said Jasmine. "First I play the field spell Jurassic World!" The playing field then turned into a Jurassic forest. "Next I summon Hyper Hammerhead!" A dino with a hammer like head came on the field (ATK/1500 DEF/1200) "Then I summon Miracle Jurassic Egg in defence mode." A dino egg appeared on the field and turned blue (ATK/0 DEF/2000) "I place two cards face-down and declare my turn an end."

"My turn then." Sayer said. "I summon Psycic commander in attack mode." A navy-like commander on a tank appeared(ATK/1400 DEF/800). "Next,I summon Psycic snail" A snail came on to the field (ATK/1900 DEF/1200). "To finish my turn I place two face-downs" Sayer finished.

"OK my turn! Draw!" Rua said,"I summon Deformer Magnen in defense mode." Then a magnet showed up on the field before turning blue(ATK/800 DEF/800) . "I set on card face-down and end my turn"

"My turn"said Demack,"I summon Magician Ape in attack mode" A magician monkey appeared on the field (ATK/800 DEF/1400). "I activate his ability! By discarding a card I can take control of a monster on my opponents side. "I choose Deformer Magnen." "No!" Rua yelled as his monster went to Demacks side. "Now Magicain Ape attacks the boy directly" Magician Ape charged his staff and fired at Rua. "AHHHH!" Rua screamed in pain (Rua 4000-3200) "Turn end" Demack said.

(In the Spirit World)

Ruka woke up in a forest and realized that she must be in the Spirit cause she used to be in a car and two Kuriboh was staring at her. "But…..why am I here?" "You are here to fill two important roles" came a deep voice. She jumped and thought it was Regulus. But no,it was Jasmines Super Conductor Tyranno! "Ummm I know my first role but whats the second?"asked Ruka who was still surprised to find Jasmines Tyranno there. "It was actually a role for Jasmine but she cant come here so I must ask you can you get my true form?"the Tyranno asked. "Your true form?" Ruka asked,totally confused. "I will tell you everything on the way child" the monster spoke.

"Ok,so your true form,its called Infinity Tyranno,am I correct so far?" Ruka asked. The armored t-rex nodded its head. "And when the dragons fought,not only Ancient Fairy was prisoned,but your true form as well?" "Yes,and the only way to get it back,is for you to find Regulus and free Ancient Fairy Dragon. Then my form shall be free. But it has to be summoned on a field though. I will tell Jasmine when to." Then they reached a city. "A….town?" Ruka said. "Good maybe we can get directions toward the forest" Conductor said.

(Back to the duel)

"Draw!" Jasmine observed her cards. "I sacrifice my Jurassic Egg and my Hammerhead! _The one who has the power to unite all! Tribute Summon! The one full of love and strength of them all,Super Conductor Tyranno! _The green tyranno appeared on the field (ATK/3300 DEF/1400) "I activate his special ability! Once per turn I can tribute a monster to slam an opponent with 1000 damage! I send Black Stego to the graveyard to inflict 1000 points of damage to Sayer. Super Shockwave!" The tyranno then put its weapons in the ground and sent shockwaves roaring towards Sayer blasting him into the air(Sayer 4000-3000). "I end my turn"

"Grrr….you'll pay for that! Draw! I activate Level Up which levels up a monster by one. I choose Psychic Snail! (Psy Snail lv.4-lv. 5) "Now I tune Psy. Snail with Psy. Commander_ Surge my black mist of vengeance. Synchro Summon! Thought Ruler Archfiend!" _A demon-like dragon with just a skull for a head came on the field (ATK/2700 DEF/2300) "I activate Battle Teleportation! Now I can skip attacking your Conductor and attack you!" The demon sprayed black mist from its mouth, sending Jasmine flying near and eventually into the purple flame. Rua and Yusei,who both knew what was about to take place screamed,"JASMINE!" "I end my turn" said Sayer, not even flinching after what had happened.

"WHY YOU LITTLE….I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU!" Rua shouted at Sayer as he drew his card. "I summon Deformer Magnen bar in defense mode. Then I summon Celfon to the field. After that I summon Deformer Remoten to the field. Then I activate Level Mirroring! This lets me choose a monster to match its level to one on my opponents. I choose my Deformer Magnen Bar with your Magicain Apes (Magnen bar lv 1-Lv 3) "I now tune all these monsters _Docking strength with corage to protect world peace! Syncro Summon! Envoy of love and justice,Power Tool Dragon! _The mechanical dragon shown itself on the field once more(ATK/2300 DEF/2500) . Demack and Sayer starts laughing at his dragon. "Whats so funny?" Rua asks. "You expect to protect your sister" began Demack "And get revenge for Jasmine and beat us with that?" Sayer finished and pointed at Power Tool Dragon.

_I'm going to win, you'll see. I'm not letting my two beloveds down. Ruka, Im going to protect you even if it means death for me. Jasmine, I'll avenge you, one way or another, even if I have to haunt them. I love you both._,Rua thought,_But…..I cant believe I'm saying this but…I love you more Ruka. Just in case I don't see your beautiful face again._

**So how was it this time around? It was my longest chapter yet and it was getting late so Im going to put the rest of the duel on my next chapter. If any of you want to know, Jasmine will meet Akiza in Chapter 5. And thanks to you people who reviewed I can be your Hero. That meant a lot to me and thanks to the people who review my stories. Please review! Like I said,it means a lot to me! And if you have any ideas just give them to me and I might put them in my stories. Bye bye for now! ~MoonStar 1355**


	4. Demack&Sayer vs Rua&Jasmine Pt2

**Chapter 4! Heres the next part to the duel. Enjoy!**

(Spirit World)

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Ruka said. They were just now walking in the town the Spirit World. "Ummm Mr. Conductor, I don't think theres anyone they are then they're just hiding." "No theres someone here, and….LOOK OUT!" Ruka jumped as a beam shot near her. "WHAT? A spirit? With a girl? GET THEM!" said one of the monkeys. "Run Ruka,RUN!" shouted Conductor. Ruka followed his orders and ran from them. She looked at the sky and saw him flying above her. Kuriboh was hovering rite beside her.

They continued running until they cam to a staircase. They stopped to catch they're breath,and as they did that,Rukas spirits in her deck came from it. Sunlight Unicorn,Sunny Pixie,and Kuriboh where all scared of the monkey troop. When the monkey troop had found them, the spirits ran down the staircase only to get sealed in stones. First Sunny Pixie,next Sunlight Unicorn,and before Kuriboh Ruka screamed "No not Kuriboh! No STOP!" Despite her pleas,the beam was shoot towards Kuriboh,sealing him in stone. "No…..Kuriboh…" Ruka said before she started running again. A beam came right to her but Conductor shielded it from reaching her. Before he was sealed,he told her,"Ruka,go find Regulus and find my true form! Good luck to you child!" Then Jasmines tyranno was in the stone forever until she could break the spell.

Anyway,she meet a magicain on the way named Torunka, who is young for his age, and the two set off to find Regulus.

(Back to the duel)

"I activate my dragons special ability! Once per turn I can draw a random equip card from my deck to my hand!" The deck shuffled and Rua drew the card. "I end my turn with a face-down." Rua finished.

"My turn then" Demack drew his card. "I summon Fighter Ape" A monkey with huge muscles came on the field (ATK/1900 DEF/1200) "Next I sacrifice Magicain Ape to Tribute Summon Dark ape. A dark skinny ape appeared (ATK/0 DEF/0) "Then I activate Dark wave on Fighter Ape! (Fighter Ape lv4-lv-5) I'm tuning them together!_When_ _the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light. Come forth Zeman the Ape King!_ A red ape appeared holding a minus staff (ATK/2500 DEF/1800) "I end my turn" Demack said.

"Draw! Sayer said "Turn end" **(A/N He's only interested in destroying Jasmine once and for all)**

(Back to the Spirit World)

"So you know about everything? Ancient Fairy and Conductors true form,my mark,the Dark Signers,and Regulus?" Ruka asked. "Yes,the legend we got from them both told us everything. A girl would come and grant peace to our world. It also said that the girl would also have a special mark. And that _must_ be _you_" said Torunka. "Ummm ok so-" "What are _you _doing here?" They both looked up and saw Regulus staring at them with rage in his eyes. "Umm nice white lion….please don't eat us" Torunka panicked. "Regulus I'm here to-" Again she was interrupted by Regulus charging towards them. They dodged and hide behind a tree. "Why doesn't he understand?" Ruka asked. Torunka shrugged.

The monkey troop then rushed into the forest surrounding Regulus. "More monkey business?"Regulus joked. "Capture Regulus! We're not losing him this time!" Commader monkey said. "Fine I guess I'm gonna have to kill you" Regulus joked again. "Here have a taste of my Minus staff!" Monkey 1 said. "NO! That'll reverse the effect of the Minus anklet we have on him!" Monkey 2 said. He dodged their attacks and bolted. And all the time this was happening Ruka had a smile on her face. "Umm Ruka why do you have a smile on your face? Its sorta creeping me out." asked Torunka,who was weirded out. "I have a plan." Ruka replied.

(Back to the duel)

"My turn" Demack said. When he drew his card he smiled. "I activate the field spell Closed Forest!" The forest then disappeared and turned into a dead forest. "Uh-oh….I'm doomed! I failed you both Ruka and Jasmine. I failed! I failed!" He then broke down crying. _No Rua,you haven't failed. You never will when you believe in your deck and yourself_._ Rua! You can do it!_ Jasmines voice told him in his head. _Your right Jaz* I will have belief in my cards and myself. I will protect Ruka! And avenge you! _he thought.

(in the Spirit World)

"Are you sure this will work?" ask Torunka. They had gotten a Minus staff from the monkeys. Long story short,they tricked them and sent them rolling down a hill. "That monkey said so and plus if we talk to him like we're the bad guys then we may have a chance." Ruka said. As the continued they reached a log on a cliff and Regulus was on it. "Hey you stupid lion! We're here to capture you and destroy the spirit world!" Ruka yelled. The way Regulus heard it: Hey friend. We're here to help you and restore peace to the Spirit world. "LIES!" Regulus then jumped toward them. "NOW!" Ruka activated the staff,which caused a HUGE explosion. It sent them on a river and near a waterfall. "Regulus help us!" Ruka raised her arm,which her sleeve drooped and showed the Mark of the Dragon. _shes a signer!_ They then saw the waterfall. "*Gasp* A waterfall!"Torunka said. "Regulus help!"yelled Ruka Regulus snapped from his thoughts and tried to rescue the two. But down the waterfall they went. Ruka activated the Minus staff again and the went up instead of down.

The trio got out of the stream when they were out of danger and introduced themselves. "Hey…whos that speaking? It that you Ruka?" asked a voice. "Jasmine?" Ruka said a bit confused. Then Jasmine came rolling out of the bushes. "Umm and how did you get here?" said Ruka. "Long story short,I got knocked into some purple flame and all I can remember is the people I meet and waking up here. Am I dead?" Ruka had to resist bursting out laughing. "No Jasmine,your in the Spirit World. And how the heck you even got here is something even I cant answer." Regulus said. "You'll just have to follow us until we can get you back." Torunka told her.

The foursome continued on until they had got into Zemans castle. "Hey Zeman!" The ape king looked up and saw Jasmine dressed up as a spirit,Ruka a magicain,Torunka a magicains helper,and Regulus in the cage with Jasmine. "We have captured a duel spirit and Regulus for you my king."said Ruka. "Then bring them to me so I may put them in the minus curse."the ape said. "No, you let out Ancient Fairy then put them both in the spell then you will have them all." The king thought about it for a moment the nodded yes. "Come from your stone slumber Ancient Fairy!" Zeman said almost deactivating the spell until Torunka fell and knocked Ruka down.

And when he lifted the "staff" the bandages came loose and showed it was a Minus Staff. "Now I know this looks like yours but-" "Look its that girl! Shes not a magician!" Monkey 1 said. "But I am!" Torunka objected. "GRR SEIZE THEM! ANCIENT FAIRY BACK TO YOUR SLUMBER!" Zeman shouted. Regulus got out of his cage and picked up Ruka and Torunka and ran from the monkeys. "Ruka hand me the staff! I'll take care of Zeman." "Wont that just cause another explosion?" Ruka asked worried. "I'll be fine just hand me the staff!" Regulus directed. Once they had been locked back in the cage and gave Regulus the staff,he jammed the cage and declared that they never could get in there. He charged towards Zeman and the staffs connected causing a big explosion. After the smoke had cleared from the explosion and Ruka had opened her eyes,she saw that Jasmine had disappeared.

"Jasmines gone!"Ruka gasped. "Its ok Ruka she just returned to the real world." Regulus told her.

"Thank you Regulus for helping me on my roles. Thank you Torunka for assisting me in finding Regulus. And thanks Conductor for telling me why I came here." Ruka thanked them gratefully. "Your welcome" they all said. "But young signer,you still have to defeat Demack. He still has your card and-" Then the tracing of the purple monkey was in the sky."Rua…I have to get back and help him. I can feel his cry of pain." Ruka told them. "Sure but.." Torunka started but then they started going towards the monkey. "How can I get back?" Ruka asked. "I have one spell that'll take you back. Good luck go with you child!"

(The duel)

"Now whats Rua going to do?" asked Trudge. "I dunno he needs Jasmine." _Where ever she went. Or if shes even alive._ "My turn!" Rua declared. "I equip Break Draw to Power Tool Dragon and end my turm"

"My turn" Demack said after Sayer automatically ended his turn. "I summon Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" A giant monkey appeared on the field(ATK/2800 DEF/2400). "Go Cusillu attack Power Tool Dragon."Demack ordered. "I send Break Draw to the grave to save my dragon from destruction." Rua then ran only to be caught in some debris flung by Cusillus fist,which almost crushed him (3200-400). "If your both out there….Jasmine…Ruka…..I'm sorry I failed you…" He almost gave in to the darkness until he heard Jasmines voice telling him,"No you didn't fail you did wonderful" He looked and gasped in shock at what he saw. There was Jasmine,walking out of the purple flame unscathed. "But…how?"Rua then fainted out of shock.

"Its time for me to finish what I started." Then her mark started glowing and all the signers marks glowed too. And with her mark the top card glowed. "Draw it!" said Super Conductor Tyranno. She drew,and when she did it blew strong winds toward Sayer and Demack. "First I summon Infinity orb onto the field" A rainbow orb came on the field(ATK/0 DEF/0) "Then I activate super level down. It lets me choose a monster on the field to level down to how many levels of the monsters I send to the graveyard. I send Babycerasaurus and Mad Swords Beast to decrease the level of Conductor by 6(S.C.T Lv.8-Lv.2). "Now I tune Conductor with my level 2 Infinity orb. _The power of light will overcome darkness once and for all! Synchro Summon! Creating peace for all nations! Evolve Infinity Tyranno! _Then Super conductor Tyranno glowed green and its armor busted off and it became a green t-rex with gray horns (ATK/? DEF/0) "Hahahaha,you expect to win with _that?_"Sayer and Demack both said. "Go ahead and laugh but I activate its ability! Its attack gains 1000 for every dinosaur in my grave. And that's 6000." Jasmine yelled. "WHAT?" Sayer said disbelievingly. "I activate the card you gave me. Battle Teleportation!" "No! Please Jasmine I beg you,I'm sorry about what happened please PLEASE!" Sayer begged. "Sorry doesn't take back anything, Now Infinity Tyranno! Attack him directly! Rainbow Charge!" The t-rex horns contained rainbow electricity and charged at Sayer knocking him flying(Sayer 4000-0). "Grr take this! Bye for now" He threw spikes on her bad shoulder and hip and left.

Then a bright orb came from the skys. It then showed Ruka. Ruka looked around and saw her brother lying there like a half dead dog. "Rua! Are you ok?" Ruka asked concerned. "Hey….sis…I'm sorry….I-I couldn't take care of t-the…duel while you were away." Rua said weakly. Ruka then hugged him. "I guess I'm not much of a hero am I?" He asked. "Wrong, you may not be the story hero like in books but you're _my_ hero. And that's all t-that counts." They then cried for a moment then Ruka took his duel disk. "You really don't have to do this" Rua began. "No I have to, I made a promise and its not about to be broken." Ruka told him. "Alright signer girl lets duel" (Demack 4000-Ruka 400)

"I activate Power Tool's special ability to get an equip spell." She got the card. "I equip Central Sheild to Power Tool. I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn then." Demack drew his card."I play Cursed Prison to summon Ancient Fairy Dragon to the field." The dragon with fairy-like wings appeared in the prison chained. "Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ruka stared at the once beautiful creature,now that was chain,looking like Rua looked now,hopeless. "Cusillu attack Power Tool!" "I activate Limiter Removal! (P.T.D ATK 2300-4000) Ruka tried to counter but Demack activated Cusillus special ability which lets him sacrifice a monster to halve an opponents life points. Ancient Fairy Dragon disappeared and the impact Ruka took made her fall….only to be caught by Rua. "You ok?" he asked. "Just fine. I activate my spell Respect Sychron!" This lets a Synchro in the graveyard come on my field. I choose Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Again the dragon came on the field but looking more confident this time. "Thank you Ruka,for keeping the promise you made so long ago."the dragon said. "I end my turn" Demack declared.

"I-its my t-turn."Jasmine said. They all looked at her and widened their eyes in shock. Jasmines whole right side was covered in crimson blood. "I….activate the spell One for the Team. It lets me sacrifice my life points as damage to you. I'm going for it!" (Jasmine 1300-0) Demacks life point then decreased (4000-2700) Jasmine then fainted but didn't fade into ash.

"Our turn!" Both of the twins got the card. "I activate Ancient Fairys special ability! I can destroy a field spell to gain 1000 life points"Ruka said. "No!"Demack shouted in disbelief. (Rua&Ruka 200-1200) "Again I activate my dragons effect." they drew the equip card. "I equip Rocket Pilder to Power Tool and Pain to Power to Ancient Fairy. Power Tool attack Cusillu!" Ruka ordered. The dragon shot itself into the giant monkeys stomach,causing an explosion. The explosion went near the twins. Rua shielded Ruka from the impact(1200-400) "Then Pain to Power activates!" (Ancient Fairy Dragon 2100-2900) "Go ancient Fairy! Attack Cusillu!" The Earthbound Immortal disappeared and slammed Demcak with damage(Demack 2700-600). "I activate Monster Reborn to special summon Super Conductor tyranno! Go Conductor! Attack him directly!" The armored tyranno charged then fired its weapons at Demack(Demack 600-0)

"You did it!" Rua congratulated Ruka. "No _we _did it!" Ruka corrected. Demack turned into ash. Then they all heard screams of pain from Jasmine. She was writhing in pain as her shoulder and hip were bleeding. Then Ruka and Yusei could feelt the pain as well as the other signers. "Ow…shoulder….ouch….hip…Rua..please help me!"Jasmine said Rua then went over to her and pulled out the spikes. Jasmine screamed when he did but she was fine when he had them pulled out. The signers had stopped gasping in pain and was staring at the two. "Thank you Rua. For helping me you get a reward." Before he could even say "What reward" she had put her lips on his. Yusei when he saw this he thought of Akiza. Trudge just thought it was a couple moment. As for Ruka, when she saw what was going on, she fumed with jealousy on the inside._ No. He's your brother your not supposed to love him like that. Besides he wouldn't love you back. The scene in front of you proves that._ They finally parted and Rua was blushing. But inside he mentally slapped himself. _What the heck are you doing! You just ruined your chances of being together with Ruka…_he thought as he saw Ruka depressed after what happened.

"Are you ready?"Trudge asked them when they got in the police car. They all nodded and again they were off. Ruka was still depressed but only Rua could see it. _I didn't want that to happen! I'm so sorry! Ruka! I love only you!_ he thought but didn't dare say it. Ruka looked at Rua when he wasn't looking at her. _I wish that you weren't with her. I wish I was your lover. I love you…._she thought sadly as they went towards there next destination.

**Was it good? I had trouble with the duel but I got it(At least I hope) If you liked this chapter please review! Bye until next Chapter**


	5. A bombshell

**Hi there! Its me again with another chapter. I sorta fastforward past all the rest of the Dark Signers and stuff cause it really doesn't have a role for Jasmine and stuff like that(Meaning even if Jasmine was there it still wouldn't change anything) Anyways Enjoy!**

**(Ruka's pov of what has happened)**

It's been 2 years since the Dark Signers. Its also been two years since my brother kissed Jasmine. Its hard for me to live with that memory. I cant seem to get it out. Its like a huge plaque in my head. Why? Why does he want _her_? I mean we hadn't know her back then for,I don't know,a day? And can't he see that shes just a mind player? Oh,but turn the attention back to me and I'm just his sis. Cant he realized that I love him?

**(Normal pov)**

In the Tops a certain thirteen teal colored haired boy was knocking on a door. "Jasmine! Its time to get up for school! We don't want to be late! it's the trio tournament today remember?" he yelled. Jasmine then rubbed her eyes and opened the door and said,"Ok Rua just let me get ready and I'll be down in a mintute." Rua then nodded and went down the stairs. Jasmine got out the duel academy's clothes. She chuckled a little as she put them on. Even though her true age was 13 when Crow had found her but she looked older than 13. She was now 15 and looked like it. But Miss Bartlett let her in her class since no one wanted to deal with her powers.

When she was ready she went down stairs to eat with the twins. They had given her a place to stay since Akizas parents had no more room. Yusei and the others just had no room either. So the tops was the only choice. She sat down at the dining table,ready to eat and then bolt out the door. She looked over at Ruka,who she saw was giving her the Death Glare. _whoa what did I do to her? _Jasmine thought a little scared. Ruka then looked away and began eating breakfast again.

After they ate,they all got their decks and began taking the route to school. Ruka continued to glare at Jasmine. _Life ruiner_ Ruka thought to herself. She still was depressed at the thought of Jamine kissing Rua. "I got an awesome deck today! I'm going to make sure we win!" Rua said happily.

"Rua,why did you name our trio team Team Tyranno? I'm the only tyranno deck." Jasmine asked. "Cause,we're all as powerful as tyrannosauruses." Rua replied. Ruka was quiet and both Jasmine and Rua were wondering what was wrong with her. They shrugged it off as they got their duel disks ready.

(After the duel)

"Wow,I cant believe we won!" Rua said. "Me neither you were great Rua! You've improved since I dueled you" Jasmine agreed. Rua then puffed out his chest with pride,only to stop when Ruka was still quiet. _Why isn't she talking? Oh well better not push it. I think today I'll ask Jasmine out!_ he thought with a smile.

When they all got home,Ruka went to her room(She did that a lot now),Jasmine went to watch tv,and Rua went to think what he would say to Jasmine. In the middle of her favorite tv show,Jasmine looked around for a bit. When she saw no one was there she got something from her purse and went to the bathroom. After she was finished,she checked the thing that she had brought with her and gasped. _Oh no….._

She went to her room eyes wide. She shut the door and took deep breaths. She almost went in to total shock until she heard a knock on the door. "C-come in" she stuttered. Rua then came in the door and said,"I nned to talk to you." "*Gulp* Um sure we c-can t-talk."she managed to say. _What if hes found out? Then I'm out forever! _she thought as he sat on her bed. "Well? What is it?" she asked. "I-I…" Without thinking he leaned in and kissed her. She sat there trying to push him away from her lips and finally succeeded. "WHAT IN THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she screamed. "Umm…you see.."he started but she started crying. "Why are you crying? I just kissed you. I thought you liked me."he asked with sadness in his eyes. "I…..c-cant l-love you R-Rua…I…just cant…." she whined.

Ruka hearing the scream ran up near the door and listened in to their conversation. "But…why?" Rua asked. "I cant tell"she said. "You can always tell me." he coaxed. "No you wouldn't understand."she said. "Well it cant be your time of the month."he said. Rua then got on his knees and begged,"Please,I wont tell anyone." "No I just cant." she said. "But"he began. "I JUST CANT ALRIGHT?" Jasmine shouted. He then grabbed her hand. "Im not letting you go until you tell me. "Im…Im.."she began. "Yes? You're what?" he asked. Taking a huge breathe and putting her hand on her stomach she yelled,"IM PREGANANT!"

**Ooh a bombshell! Anyway,I want to say something. Please pray for my bffs grandmother. She got ran over twice this week. I would like if you review cause I'm dedicating this chapter to her grandmother! Please review if you liked!**


	6. Confessions and a look at the Future

**Me:Yayy! I finally got a night to do this in!**

**Rua:Why couldn't you do it,I don't know,three days ago?**

**Me:School. Unlike you two*Points to Rua and Ruka*,I actually **_**have**_** stuff to do and people to help**

**Rua:…ok**

**Me:Anyways! I must say thank you to Shardwing52 for that review! I will work on that I promise.**

**Ruka:Least we hope**

**Me:HEY! WE DON'T HAVE TO HOPE! Jeez, anyway, Rua disclaimer time!**

**Rua:MoonStar1355 may own Jasmine but she doesn't own Yugioh 5ds.**

Rua stared in shock as the words ran through his mind again. Jasmine then stared warily at him,thinking he was about to blow her head off. But he just asked,"W-who's is it?" Jasmine then asked him"What do you mean? And if its about the baby then why should I tell you? Your not my dad or boyfriend." Rua then looked down apparently beaten. Jasmine sighed and said,"Alright,if its that important. Its…Crow" Ruka widened her eyes at the name. _Crow? But he doesn't seem like the guy that has sex with a girl._ "I was playing and teasing but I never knew he would actually play back. I never wanted to have…that." Jasmine said teary eyed. Silence."Look I believe you." Rua said after that brief moment of awkward silence. Jasmine looked up. "I know you're scared. I would be to if I was a girl and stuck in your situation. You don't know what to do. But I think its obvious,you need to have this child. You'd never get an abortion cause that's just not you."Rua told her. Jasmine then hugged him and cried in his shoulder. "T-thank you I-Im so sorry. Sorry that I cant love you."Jasmine said. "Its ok. I promise,no matter what happens I'll always treat you as a normal person. She stopped crying and looked him in the eye. "Thank you Rua that's sweet of you. I need some time alone right now."said Jasmine. With that Ruka ran to her room.

Rua then got out of her room and shut the door. He went down the hallway towards Ruka's room. _I might as well tell her. She's gonna figure out soon._ Rua thought. He knocked two times on her door. _"_Come in."Ruka said. Rua entered and said,"I have something to say." Ruka acted as if she hadn't ever heard the conversation. "J-Jasmine pregnant."Rua stuttered. Suddenly he began to cry. Ruka went near him and held him in her arms."I-I love her o-once but n-now I don't k-know anymore"Rua cried silently. "Its ok Rua. I know how it feels. I'll always be here. Always." Ruka told him which calmed him down. "Actually Rua,theres something I have to say." Rua then looked at his little sister."Go on" he said.

"Rua,I don't know how to say this,but in some ways I love you….more than a brother. I've always felt like this ever since your duel with Demak. I hope you like me back?" Silence. "Ok I understand then. You want your own life and its sorta freaky and scary that your sister would like you more than you are. Im s-" Her sentence was cut short because her lips were sealed in a kiss. After a few mintutes,they both stopped and Rua said,"I love you more than a sister too! Im so glad you finally told me! So this is why you were depressed. Im so sorry I got blinded in my heart when I started loving Jasmine.I forgot what was really important and what I held dearest to was you. Im sorry." "Don't be. I'm just happy were together at last." She then tackled him in a hug. "I love you Rua" whispered Ruka in Ruas ear. "Love you too Ruka"he whispered back.

_Well here goes nothing._ though Jasmine as she dialed the phone number. Two rings and a voice came on the phone. "Hello? Poppo Time Clock Shop may I help you?" It was Zoras voice. "Zora? Could you do me a favor and hand the phone to Crow?" Jasmine asked. "Sure Jasmine. CROW GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE! JASMINE IS ON THE PHONE AND WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Jasmine could swear that her ear drums were now busted because of Zora. "Um hello? Jasmine whatcha need?" It was Crow now and she could tell he was still shocked from the scream. "Crow we need to talk right now." Silence again then Crow said "So lets hear it. Whats going on?" "Crow I don't know how to say this but….y-you might not know how to take it well ether so please listen to me. I'm…..pregnant" Silence. Then suddenly Crow stated."That's great news! In fact more extraordinary news then I've ever received in my life!" Jasmine was surprised by all of this and carefully said,"But how is it? Im 15 your 19 how in the heck are we going to afford a baby? Where are we going to get the money?" "Well I'll work and you're a good duelist so street duel money can work. Besides look on the bright side! We're going to have a baby! A child! Someone we can be proud of,take care of,play with,and more than anything **love it**." Crow explained. Jasmine thought for a moment then asked,"Where are we going to live?" "Well we can stay at the twins apartment until we get enough money to buy a house."said Crow. "Thank you Crow I'm glad I have your support bye now." Then she hung up the phone.

"You think that Jasmine would be a good mother?"quizzed Ruka. They were cuddled on Rukas bed since it was now 9:00 P.M. "I guess. Shes soft and gentle but has disipline." "Yeah. Rua do you think….that its possible that I could have a baby?" Rua sat there thinking then said,"Yeah but it would have to be adopted." Ruka nodded agreeing. They then shared a deep kiss,not even knowing a door had opened and who stood there watching. "WHAT THA? Whats going on here?" They both parted to see Jasmine standing there staring straight at them. They thought they were in big trouble but the worried feeling ebbed away when they saw the smile upon her face. "Umm Jasmine we can explain…." began Rua. But Jasmine held out here hand and said,"No need to. I spied on you two and I heard everything. I get it and understand what you two feel. don't worry,I don't think its hormones. And I'm not going to say it is. Its true love I just know it. I can literally feel it sparking between you both from here." Both of the twins were almost down to tears of inspiration and joy from her words. "I have to go now,but remember,never give up and believe in your feelings and yourselves and you shall get along fine." Before either could get a word in edgewise,she was gone. They both then cuddled back in the bed each running her words in there heads. Ruka knew that after the fight for love,she had came out and won,not only Rua's love,but newfound respect for Jasmine. Rua also knew that Jasmine had left a scar on his heart but she had came in and healed it well. She had inspired him again and he knew that the days coming,was going to be hard with the giant secret that only the three should know. But he reminded himself,_I've got the best girlfriend in the world,Ruka,and Jasmine is my inspirational friend. They will both help me keep this secret. I just know it._

**Me:Hmm…Maybe it could've been better?**

**Jasmine:I still cant believe you made me pregnant at 15. Couldn't you have waited till I was 18?**

**Me:Hey the readers love cliffhangers and bombshells and I OWN you so…**

**Jasmine:Do I have a say in this**

**Me:Afraid not.**

**Rua:I'm a whole lot confident in the last part than the whole story.**

**Ruka:Well no dip Sherlock you're with me. *Kisses him on the cheek.***

**Me:Preview for the next chapter**

_**A prophecy looms over your head like a hawk Jasmine! You must get the Three ready for this battle that's about to come.**_

_**I'll get a wedding planner for you. I know you are young but it shouldn't be hard.**_

_**Hurry,get her to the hospital! "The pains are getting worse! Help! Argh!" Again get her to the hospital ASAP**_

**Review if you liked. And also I'm writing a story called Tornado soon so be on the lookout for that if you're interested. MoonStar1355 is out! Peace! **


	7. A wedding gone wrong

_Ruka:You finally decided to write this chapter?_

_Me:Yea why?_

_Ruka:It sorta took forever?_

_Me:What? I had no ideas._

_Rua:*Mutters* Whatever_

_Me:Ok that was a little uncalled for. Anyways! I do not own Yugioh 5ds but however I do own Jasmine and the respective plot._

_**Jasmine was sitting on the roof of the Tops**__**(A/N Please do not ask me how she got up there)**__ It was 5:30 and the sun was starting to rise. She closed her eyes for a quick second and went into deep sleep. When she was in a dream,she saw her trump card staring at her. "Jasmine,are you in the dream now?" She then looked at herself. Everything on her had appeared. "Yes Conductor. What is it you need?"Jasmine asked. "Jasmine! You should know!" Conductor practically screamed. "Well lets see I. CAN'T. READ. YOUR. MIND!" Jasmine screamed back. "Jasmine,I know but I gave you the prophecy a long time ago. And you still have it! Face it Jasmine! You have a prophecy hanging over your head like a hawk! You must find the Three and get them ready for the battle against Dramen! If you don't then you will surely fall to your death!" Conductor replied. "But how? I don't even know how to see who they are. What do I look for?" "You look for powers Jasmine. Have you seen someone act weird?"he asked. Jasmine thought for a moment then gasped. "I know who they are….."_

_Ruka opened her eyes and saw that she was being held by Rua,who was in very deep sleep(So deep that he snored) Ruka giggled and gently put his arms off of her. She then got up and went to get them some breakfast,only to find that breakfast had been made for them. She looked around and saw a dirty plate in the sink. Suddenly she knew who it was. Jasmine. Jasmine made us breakfast?_ she thought. Maybe it was for saying sorry for hurting them mentally. Or because something is really wrong. She _is_ pregnant after all. "Morning Ruka" Ruka whirled around to see Jasmine coming from outside. "Oh its you Jasmine. You okay? You looked sick to your stomach."Ruka said. "Umm….I'm okay I just wanted some fresh air. My stomach was acting up but I'll be fine." Jasmine replied. "Umm ok so…"Ruka tried to strike up a conversation but Jasmine interrupted,"I'm going to Crow's for the day kay?" Without waiting for an answer,Jasmine got her stuff and bolted out the door. "Well that was awkward."Ruka muttered to herself.

As Jasmine walked to Crow's place,she began to think things over. _I wonder…why did Conductor visit me today in my dream? The battle must be closer than I think. Oh if Damen hadn't been so ambitious…._she stopped thinking when she came to the Poppo Time Shop door. She cleared her throat and knocked on the door. "Who is it?"a voice said. "Jasmine." "Oh Jasmine! Welcome!" The door then opened to reveal Crow. "Hi Crow! I was just asking if you wanted to go to Martha's. I need some advice." Jasmine said. "Oh ok I was going there anyway." He went in the garage and got his runner. "Hop on."He said. Jasmine then got on the runner and put on a helmet. They then zoomed off towards Satellite.

Meanwhile with the twins,Ruka was cleaning up a few things so when Rua woke up they could do something fun. A yawn can from the stairs,startling Ruka. She calmed down when a sleepy Rua came down the stairs. "Morning Ruka."he said. "Morning."Ruka replied back. "So what do you want to do today? I mean we could watch a movie,play something,go somewhere nice…"He said the last part to himself. Ruka looked at her beloved and said,"If you have something planned for me then we can do what you planned." Rua then literally jumped ten feet in the air and asked,"Really you mean it?" Ruka nodded and recoiled in surprise when Rua yelled,"Awesome!" He then walked(Yeah more like **ran**) up the stairs in excitement. Ruka sighed and said to herself,"I might as well go and pick out something pretty to wear." She then went up to her room to go look for a beautiful outfit.

Jasmine and Crow were at Martha's now and were waiting at the door. "Here goes nothing."Jasmine said out loud. "Wait!" Crow yelped. Jasmine snapped her attention towards Crow. "Umm I sorta wanted to ask you a question and give you something before we go in there." He then got on one knee and held a blue box in his hand. Jasmine gasped in surprise. _Is he about to do what I think he's about to do?_ she thought. "Jasmine,I know its only been a day since you've told me you were pregnant. And I am so sorry I did that to you. The thing is…is that I love you so much…so I,Crow Hogan ask you Jasmine Lunford,to marry me and be my wife. Will you?" He said. A few moments passed and Jasmine finally replied "YES!" She tackled him in a hug and pinned him to the ground tears of pure joy coming from her brown eyes. They sat there,a genuine happy couple,not knowing that Martha had heard them and opened the door to see them lying on the ground. She interrupted their time by saying,"Umm…if you two are going to do that then please go somewhere else. Cause there are children present." They looked up,totally embarrassed. "Um no we just need some advice" Martha lost her joking face when she saw the young girls serious face. "Oh ok come with me then." They all then went in a secret room in the orphanage.

The twins were just finishing up with getting ready and when Rua saw Ruka he gasped. She was wearing a pink,orange,and white tie die dress that looked magnificent on her. He on the other hand was wearing a blue tuxedo that he wore on a friends wedding day. And yes,it still had a blue flower on it. "You look beautiful Ruka!" Ruka blushed at this. Even though he was her boyfriend,she was still new to this. "T-thanks you look handsome yourself."she commented. "Lets go then."Rua said. They both went out the door and walked on the sidewalk. They knew they couldn't draw attention to themselves,because they might get separated. They finally reached a meadow where it was really abandoned. There was not even an animal in sight. "Is this where you wanted to go?"Ruka asked,completely puzzled. He rubbed his head sheepishly. "I-I just w-wanted to be alone with y-you again." Ruka smiled and lied down and waited for Rua to do the same. Once they were settled they sat looking at the sky. Rua wanted to ask Ruka something that he wanted to do but he never had enough courage to ask it. Finally he blurted it out. "Ruka I-Do you wanna make out?"he asked. Ruka widened her eyes but they softened when she knew she felt the same tug. "Um in a minute."

"Ok what is it that you two need?"Martha asked as the couple sat down. "Well where to begin? I don't know how to say this but…Martha,me and Crow are going to have a baby."Jasmine explained. Martha looked like she was going to throw up. "I know it's a real shocker but…I don't want to kill it by abortion and stuff like that. And I know that I'm a young mother but I think I can do it. Plus we're getting married. And I'm wondering if you could help us get a wedding planner and help us tell the others."Jasmine explained. Martha sighed and said,"I understand. I can get you two a wedding planner. I know you two are young but it shouldn't be hard. I'll call a priest that will love to help you with this." They both bowed gratefully and said,"Thank you Martha." "Good luck. Now go home and tell the others." With that Crow and Jasmine said their farewells to the children,and got on the runner and went off.

**(A/N:If you don't like the idea of Rua and Ruka making out then you can skip this part. Just **_**please**_** don't flame me)**

They both had waited to make out when Ruka was ready for thirty minutes now. Rua sighed,he loved his sister but his hormones were starting to take control of him. What Ruka said next made him overjoyed and surprised at the same time. "Ok Rua I think I'm ready." She then rolled on him and kissed him passionately on the lips. He returned the kiss. Then he slowly started to put his tongue on her lips,begging for entry. Ruka stiffened,but opened her mouth to grant him his wish. His tongue swirled around in her mouth making her feel like time had stopped just for the two of them. Ruka,who had gathered up enough courage,finally French kissed him back,giving Rua the satisfaction he was looking for. After what had seem like two hours for the two ,they finally gave in and stopped making out. They cuddled for the remainder of the time.

*Two weeks had passed*

**(Jasmines's POV)**

It's the day of the wedding today. I'm a little nervous,I mean,what if something bad happens? And I also know something that the others don't know. I have actually been pregnant for six months exactly. I'm feeling more pains. I just hope I'm not in labor.

**(Normal POV)**

The 5ds gang were at the wedding ceremony for Crow and Jasmine. They were all wearing formal clothes(Men wore black tuxes except for Rua,he wore the blue tux. The girls wore white dresses except for Ruka,she wore a pink one) they were all waiting on Jasmine to come down the isle. Finally she came with a white veil dress,hair curled perfectly,and carrying a bouquet of white and yellow flowers. When she got to the end,the priest cleared his throat and began. "We are gathered here to witness the unification of Crow Hogan and Jasmine Lunford in marriage. Crow,do you take Jasmine to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to stand by her and protect her and til' death do you part from her?"

"I do"Crow promised.

"Jasmine,do you take Crow Hogan to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to protect him and stand by him and til' death do you part?"

"I do"Jasmine said happily.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and . You may now kiss the bride."the priest finished. The two then shared a kiss. The whole crowd clapped,honored to witness them married. Jack tried to act his usual self,but you could see he was proud of Crow. Yusei whispered to Aki,"That's going to be us one day" Aki blushed and said,"I'd like that." Rua felt great for his friends and Ruka felt happy for Jasmine. But all the clapping was silenced when Jasmine doubled over with pain. "Are you ok?"ask a horrified Crow. "T-the….b-b-baby…its coming."she explained. "WHAT?"they all screamed in unison. "How?"Rua said but he already knew.

(Flashback)

Jasmine was in the kitchen,getting her a snack. Rua walked in and almost yelped out when he saw how fat she was getting. "Umm…Jasmine? Don't you think you need to lay off the snacks?" he asked. "I'll try" Jasmine said.

(Church)

"I lied ok? I thought I could do this myself but…stuff just doesn't work that way."she said,"And…Oh! The pains are getting worse! Help!" Crow then helped his wife up and got her in a car that sped off like lighting towards the hospital. The others got on runners and followed them.

(A looonnnggg few hours ahead.)

It felt like the gang was waiting forever for the baby to get there. They were all curious to see what gender the baby would be and what would the married couple would name it. They then heard screams of pain coming from the room Jasmine was in. By the time they went in there,Jasmine was holding a baby wrapped in a pink cloth. "I-it's a girl"Ruka said calmly. Jasmine smiled,overjoyed her baby was now on this Earth. "Have you decided a name yet?"Aki asked. "Yes. Its.."Crow began,but was speechless. "Sheena Chyenne Hogan"Jasmine finished. The baby girl opened her eyes and cooed,as if to say,_I love that name Mama!_ Ruka then asked,"Can I hold her?" Jasmine looked up solemnly. "Lets just let her stay with her for the rest of the night."Crow said escorting them towards the door. They exited,leaving mother and daughter by themselves. Jasmine looked at Sheena and then began singing.

_Midnight moonlight shining through a curtain lace. Paints a perfect picture on the perfect face. One sweet angel sleeping in my arms. You are the promise I know God would keep. You are the gift that makes my world complete. _

_And you'll never know how much I love you. But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through. Now I believe in miracles and you're the reason why. So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby._

She was unaware that the others were listening behind the door. She then fell asleep with her daughter in her hands. _Welcome to the world Sheena_,everyone thought.

**Rua,Ruka,and Aki:*Sniffs***

**Me:Are you guys about to cry or are you already**__**crying?**

**Rua:NO! I-I just h-have something in my eye…a-and I need t-to get it out.**

**Ruka and Aki:*Crying* That mother daughter moment was so cute!**

**Me:Umm…ok here's the preview for the next chapter.**

"_**You two are one of the Three. Just like me,you have powers unlike anyone's ever seen before!"**_

"_**Yes Rua and Ruka I am adopted."**_

"_**The battles a few days away. I want you two to practice,practice,practice.**_

**Aki:*Sniffs again* Please review.**


	8. Battle of the Three

**Me:Next chapter! I bet you people waited a long time for this.**

**Jasmine:Some of us more than others**

**Me:….shut up….or I will rewrite the whole series and you can be a minor in this story**

**Jasmine:Who's gonna replace me hm?**

**Me:…um…I don't know…Sensei? **

**Jasmine:I'm shutting up now O.O **

**Me:Enjoy! Yugioh 5ds belong to their respective owners,Lugia and Ho-oh belong to Pokemon,and Jasmine,Sensei,Dramen,and the respective plot belong to me!**

It had been two weeks since Sheena came into the world. By this time, Crow and Jasmine were at an apartment, trying to make a living. As for Rua and Ruka, their relationship stayed a secret only know to Jasmine. They hoped it would stay that way, that Jasmine would never tell anyone. Not even Sheena.

It was now a Saturday morning in New Domino.

Rua sat up in bed, still thinking about how Crow and Jasmine were doing. Well as far as the baby, Sheena was…a happy baby. She cried little, and when she did, if Jasmine was there, she would calm down fast in her mothers arms. He chuckled lightly. Sheena was going to be a very peaceful, content girl. He got out of bed, got on some decent clothes, and went to see if Ruka was up. Sure enough, Ruka was up, making them breakfast. He crept down the stairs, and, to lighten up her morning, he began singing the chorus to "Good Morning Beautiful." Ruka jumped at first and giggled when he started singing it gracefully. "Good morning beautiful,how was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side. And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face it's a good morning beautiful day."Rua said. Ruka kissed him on the cheek and got the eggs she had cooked for them. They got their plates,placed the food on there,and started eating.

Still asleep,Jasmine tossed and turned in her dreams. "S-Sheena…",she murmured. Finally she sprang up,still remembering the dream. "Sheena….",she looked around and saw her baby quietly sleeping in her cradle. "…..That dream…..I must get those two ready….and fast.",she noted to herself. She called Aki to babysit her baby,then got some clothes on and headed out. She walked until she got to the Tops. She was almost out of breath from running, but she knew this was an emergency. She took the elevator and finally burst into the twins door. The were watching a movie until she came in. "Um…..hey Jasmine…erm…need anything?",Ruka asked. "Come here for a second. I need to talk to you two about something." They both were scared,but they listened in. "Ok you two know I'm powerful,right?" They both nodded. "Well…how can I say this…um…I'm…special" The twins had a question mark over their heads and had faces that said,'Wha-?' "Erm…..lets just say…you two are unique as well…and we are a few people called the three." They still had blank looks on their facees and Rua said,"What powers do you mean? I have none as far as I'm concerned." Jasmine then began explaining,"Rua,have you ever wondered why you can slip so easily into anothers memories and pasts? Ruka,have you to,wondered why you can read people's minds and emotions like a book?" That's when both of their eyes widened. "You two….and I….we are the three!"

After the explaination,Jasmine told the twins to follow her,which now they were in a huge cave. "Jasmine do you know where we're going?" Rua asked. She kept silent until the came to what seemed like a huge shrine. Jasmine got out her duel disk and played 'Super Conductor Tyranno' in attack mode. She then ordered him to attack the target near the shrine,which was a statue of himself. Once he attacked,the statue disappered,and a tablet rose from the ground. Jasmine then went to the tablet and got two cards from it. "Rua,Ruka,come here." Jasmine said. They did as she instructed and waited. She gave them two cards,Ruka,Lugia Beast of the sea,Rua,Ho-oh Terror of the skies. "Summon them."Jasmine ordered. They did as ordered,and placed the cards on their duel disks in attack mode. When they both saw their new monsters,they gasped. Lugia was a silverish white color with blue scales on his head,body, and tail. He also had a blue stomach. Ho-oh was in seven different colors. He was colored orange all around his body. He had a green collar on his neck. His feathers were colored white and green at the tips on his wing feathers,and on his tail feathers,were colored yellow and on the tips were dark yellow. And if he flapped his wings,it sent sparkles everywhere. "Cool…"Rua said,almost speechless.

"It is now time for the test."Jasmine said. "Huh? What test? If it was like the one against Divine then count me out."said Rua. "Just duel me ok? It doesn't matter if you win or lose."Jasmine coaxed. They then all activated their duel disks and shouted,"Lets duel!"

(Rua&Ruka 4000 Jasmine 4000)

"My turn!",Rua said,"First I summon Deformer Bomboxen in defense mode!" A radio like robot appeared on the field and turned blue(ATK/1200 DEF/400) "I end my turn with two face-downs! Go Ruka!"

Ruka then nods and says,"My turn,draw! First I summon Armored White Bear in defense mode!" A white bear with armor came on the field and turned blue (ATK/1800 DEF/1400) "Then I summon Kuribon in attack mode!" A furry brown ball of fluff with a ribbon on its tail came to the field (ATK/300 DEF/200) "I place two cards face down and end my turn"

"My turn!",Jasmine said,"I summon Mad Sword Beast in attack mode!" A rhinoceros with a sword as a horn came on the field (ATK/1400 DEF/1200) "Next I summon Black Stego in attack mode!" A dark green stegosaurus appeared on the field (ATK/1200 DEF/2000) "Now attack Kuribon Mad Sword Beast!" The rhinoceros charged at Kuribon,but before he could hit him a trap card was activated. "Activate,Negate Attack! Since you have this card,you know what happens!"Ruka said. Mad Sword Beast went back and the battle phase ended. "I place two cards down and end my turn."Jasmine said.

"Then its my turn!"Rua said. "I summon Deformer Magnen in attack mode!" A magnet came to the field and transformed into a robot(ATK/800 DEF/800). "Now I activate Double Ripple! I can take two monsters,one on mine and another on a teammates',and send them to the graveyard to summon two syncros,one on my field and on Rukas',in defense mode! I choose

Deformer Magnen and Armored White Bear to special summon,Power Tool Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon!" A machine dragon with a drill on one of its hands appeared on the field and a aquamarine colored dragon with beautiful fairy wings came on Rukas' side of the field(P.T.D. ATK/2300 DEF/2500 A.F.D. ATK/2100 DEF/3000) "Hmph! Those monsters arent going to help you win. You need the others and your powers! And that's the truth that you will see in a second,trust me."Jasmine stated. "I end my turn."Rua said

"My turn!"Ruka said. "I activated the field spell Ancient Forest! Now every monster goes in attack mode! And if you attack and destroy a monster then it gets destroyed at the end of your turn."Ruka explained. At that moment,Ancient Fairy and Power Tool went into attack mode. "I end my turn."Ruka said.

"My turn! Draw!"Jasmine said,"I activate Destroy Spell! This lets me destroy one spell and I pick Ancient Forest!" The forest disappeared and the effects of it also. "Now I sacrifice Mad Sword Beast and Black Stego. _The one who has the power to unite all! Tribute Summon! The one full of love and strength,Super Conductor Tyranno!" _The green half robot half dino came to the field (ATK/3300 DEF/1400) "Go! Attack Ancient Fairy Dragon! Purple Charge Beam!" The tyranno charged up its weapons and shot a purple beam from its mouth. "I activate Stop Attack!"Ruka began but Jasmine countered,"Then I activate Tyranno Shield! This negates attacks and effects! So continue your attack!" The attack sent Ruka flying but she landed on her feet(4000-2800). She felt liquid come down her arm. She looked and gasped. There it was,a gash on her shoulder with crimson liquid flowing out of it. "Jasmine…you hurt me!"Ruka cried out. Jasmine made no move or sound. She finally said,"Turn end.."

"My turn!",Rua said,"You will pay for hurting her!" Suddenly the top card in his deck glowed and a feather like mark glowed on his right arm. He understood and said,"I activate Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards." He drew them and looked at them. "First I summon Rainbow Feather in attack mode and Infinite Bell in defense mode. A rainbow feather and a red bell joined the field(R.F. ATK/100 DEF/1000 LV.1 I.B. ATK/000 DEF/000 LV.1) "Now I tune Infinite Bell with Rainbow feather and Power Tool! _When the rainbows form together,it's a beautiful thing! Synchro Summon! Rainbows filled with strength come forth Ho-oh!_" Instead of the yellow beam filling the synchro rings,it was fire. A rainbow fire bird came on the field(ATK/3000 DEF/2600) "I then activate Ho-ohs special ability! Each turn I can sacrifice a monster to gain attack points. I send Gadget Hauler to gain 2600 attack points!"Rua said. The bird roared as it sent sparkles raining down on the duelists(ATK/3000-5600) "Now I place a card face down and end my turn"he finished.

"My turn"Ruka said quietly. Then her top card glowed as Ruas did. She drew the card and looked at it. Her arm had a mark on it like Rua's but hers was a sea dragon. "I summon Silver wing in defense mode!" A silvery colored wing came on the field(ATK/000 DEF/2000). "I activate Silver wing's ability! Once per turn,I can draw a card as long as I sacrifice 500 life points." She paid the price and drew the card(Ruka 2800-2300) "I summon Tridal Bell in defense mode!" A blue bell appeared on the field(ATK/000 DEF/000) "I tune Tidal Bell with Silver wing and Ancient Fairy Dragon! _The seas come together to bring the life of the ocean back to life! Synchro Summon! King of the sea,Lugia!_ Kind of like Rua's synchro summon,the rings were filled with the waters of the sea. The giant water twisters burst and the sea dragon roared its melody(ATK/2900 DEF/3300) "I activate his ability! As long as Ho-oh is on the field,if he attacks then Lugia can attack right after. But again,I have to give up 1600 of my life points." (Ruka 2300-700) "Turn end."

"Draw.."Jasmine stayed silent. "Turn end"Jasmine said after a moment.

"Draw",Rua said,"I activate the spell Time Freeze. This card forbids you from activating any spells or traps. Now Ho-oh,attack Super Conductor Tyranno!" Ho-oh blew fire from its beak and destroyed Conductor(Jasmine 4000-1700) What surprised them the most is that the impact hit her in the gut and she groaned,"The pain…its real.." Then Lugia joined in,blasting a blue beam at Jasmine. She screeched and tried to run from the hit. It finally hit her and she got knocked down and knocked out for a second(Jasmine 1700-0)

When she woke up,she saw the twins staring her in the eyes. "You….guys..won.",she said slowly,"That means that….since the damage was real to all of us….then we all here are the Three….." Rua and Ruka both looked up and nodded. "For the next few weeks I want you two to practice,practice,practice. I don't care if it's table or real dueling. Our enemy could be lurking behind every ally." With that they all started out of the cave,unaware that someone was listening in to the conversation and duel. "Hm….this will be interesting….",the voice said and then left as well

**Me:Well that took a long time**

**Jasmine:Snores***

**Me: D: She fell asleep! I guess I'll have to do all of it then. No preview for this one sorry. Please review**


End file.
